


Tattoos

by plsbemystar



Series: RamKing Snippets [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Fluffly smut, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Tattoo, Tattoo Kink?, body worshipping, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbemystar/pseuds/plsbemystar
Summary: King wakes up wanting to kiss each and all of Ram's tattoos, hungry for his lover.Alternative, my first attempt at smut, with a heavy early dose of fluff.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: RamKing Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Clary here back again with more Ramking!
> 
> Okay, first of all, I have mixed the tattoos that Ram has both in the novel and the series. Also after reading the novel (I'm 2/3 into it, just waiting for the translator to post more chapters :D) there are so so many differences between Ram and King in the book and series. So because of that, I have decided to settle into a middle ground. For example, Ram will have blue eyes like in the novel and King's condo will have the infamous balcony but King will not be as obsessed as he is with plants on the novel, because I think the author went a little overboard and I rather keep the characterization of the series. Also, I am adopting the names the dogs have in the novel so Rorue, Mormah and Sarar. I will probably edit the previous parts of this series to proper fit all of this new data. And well I am only comfortable writing smut about fictional characters, these for me are King and Ram, not Talay and Perth.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, and as a warning, it starts really fluffy but turns south along the way, if you get what I mean ;D I blame having ILY by the rose on repeat while writing this, I didn't want it to become so fluffy so I changed to my good old playlist of my favourite taemin's songs, so if you want any recommendation I would say that thirsty and sexuality are quite fitting.

Ram is splayed on the bed, only wearing his underwear, the waistband of his boxers crooked, displaying more of his tattoos. For King seeing his lover's skin under the light of the day is different, yes, they did explore each other’s body yesterday but it was too dark and they were too eager to turn the lights on, too invested on each other to move to the other corner of the room to get to the switch, the plants on the way also making the distance seem longer. But now the light coming from the balcony, dancing between the curtains that should keep it at bay, is drawing patterns on Ram’s body. 

To accomplish his new mission, King has to detangle his hand from Ram’s. When he woke up, he was half resting on his chest but even in that position, their hands managed to get tangled again. It has become a funny event. Every morning, when King wakes up his hand is trapped by Ram’s bigger hand, and it’s been like that ever since the first time they shared a bed, even if back then Ram barely talked to him.

King can only look and touch missing the soft but firm skin on his, first drawing the shape of the tattoo closer to him, the turtle surrounded by tribal symbols, including the ones that look slightly like crowns, and he smiles at the thought and he kisses the turtle on its head, even if he knows that Ram didn’t know him when he got the tattoo. But he has so many, the next one is the bird half flying that nests on his index finger, is almost hidden but he got a peek of it once when Ram was playing with a pencil, is one of the smallest ones but Kings likes it. 

He likes it the same as the turtle, so it also deserves a kiss, so he brings his lover’s hand to his mouth, kissing not only the bird but the rest of his slender and long fingers. He hadn’t noticed how long and sturdy Ram fingers were until he had felt them on his body the night before, making his body pliant and bringing pleasure to his brain. 

However, King cannot stop there, he has decided to kiss every splash of ink on Ram’s body and he knows that there’s a lot of them left. And he doesn’t care if the other wakes up, what’s better than waking up by being kissed by King, the most handsome guy in their university. 

The next tattoo is on his chest, a strange triangle with an eye inside of it and a circle behind, filled by more lines and geometric no sense that goes over King’s head, but he doesn’t care, not when it’s on Ram’s body. Maybe he does have a kink with tattoos after all because seeing them plastered on his lover makes the fire on his stomach burn even hotter. Moving through Ram’s collarbones he reaches the other small tattoo, there on Ram’s right collarbone is a barely there half-moon, and anyone would swear that it’s a birthmark with how small it is, but King knows best so he kisses it too, feeling a tremble on the body that is now beneath him. Expecting the junior to be awake King moves his eyes towards him, but even if his lips are almost curling into a smile, he still looks asleep, chest raising rhythmically. 

King likes it best because now he can continue his mission, the next one is the wolf encased onto a triangle, the half-moon above it. And he has a soft spot for that one, because it’s the second he discovered, and even if he doesn’t like it as much as the one in Ram’s neck, he still holds it close to his heart, quite literally at a times. He kisses it with special care, bumping his nose against it for good measure.

The rest are mostly on Ram’s left side, so he moves down on the bed, still hovering on top of the other boy. How did he get there? He doesn’t recall that happening but well he is still sleepy, his mind half gone after what happened yesterday. Maybe this is a dream and that’s why he doesn’t remember, that would make sense. But not now, now he has to continue on his kissing adventure. 

In his left ribs is yet another geometrical tattoo, because apparently Ram really likes those, at the end he is studying engineering, so it makes sense, right? Or at least in King’s half-asleep mind, it makes sense. The ribs must be a hard place to tattoo, it must hurt a lot, the pain must resonate through all the bones in his body, he hurts just thinking about it. He kisses the circle on the top of the tattoo, but he drags it through the long line that goes down his body. The only thing he can think about it’s how it almost resembles a really complicated key.

Well it fits Ram, he is really complex even if King thinks he can mostly understand him now, but he is still interesting, and he still wants to know more. The first step to that is continuing his tattoo search, and he is reaching interesting territory. The two triangles on his hip are mostly uncovered, only the lower part of the dark triangle hidden. He kisses each of them, for good measure, he doesn’t want any of them to feel jealous, because every part of Ram’s body deserves worshipping, especially the tattoos on his Adonis belt. 

The red on his right side attracts King like insects to the precious Venus flytrap that is now in display in the middle of his living room. It’s the most complex tattoo King has seen on his lover, a bird, resembling a phoenix, surrounded by feathers that travel through his body, caressing his abs and the lower part of his ribs. And every one of the feathers deserves love, and that’s what the boy gives them, kiss on each rachis*, and his lips dancing through the barbs**, his nose enjoying his lover’s smell, so similar to the smell he considers his home, full of jasmine just like his grandma’s house. 

Even if he intends to continue his ministrations on the legs there are no tattoos there, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t kiss the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, causing a shudder to travel his body. However, on the boy’s right ankle is a pair of wings, each in one side, and King kisses them both, not without wondering why his boy has wings on his feet and not on his back. But in the end, he is well aware that Ram is no angel, not after seeing him box. 

Oh, that fire on his stomach again, burning on desire. How is Ram still asleep when he is half-hard on his underwear, wishing to repeat what happened the previous night. He turns bolder, not caring about waking the grumpy puppy up, kissing through his torso before reaching his collarbone, where he playfully bites and separates himself a little from the younger, his weight fully rested on his hands to meet the clear blue, almost white, eyes that sparkle. 

-You are still missing tattoos – his voice is raspy, full with sleep and maybe desire, because his eyes roam King’s body, stopping a bit too long on the string of red marks that travel from the neck to the navel, a specially big one just above his right nipple, that still looks abused from all the love and attention Ram paid to it after discovering how sensitive it was and how King meowled when he played with them. 

King lefts out a puff of air, before kissing the dreamcatcher on Ram’s neck. His favourite. It deserves the best kiss, full of nibbles and licks of his tongue to tease the younger. Finally, he sits up on Ram’s stomach, looking at his masterpiece, a dark hickey colouring the centre of the circle of the dreamcatcher. When he looks at Ram his eyes are almost, closed, his breath heavier than normal and his hands are firmly holding King’s waist on a bruising force. 

-P’ is still missing one. 

-No, those were all.

The only answer he gets is being thrown onto the other side of the mattress, with Ram now looking at him in between his legs, looking like a predator for a second before he touches he signals to his back, pulling his weight on King’s lap, his head on the boy’s hip, curling into a position where his upper back his visible. And it allows King to make up the big four-pointed star that grows on the back of his neck and descends through his shoulder blades. It also deserves a kiss, although a short one, because King would rather tangle his hands on Ram’s hair, pulling to make him sit on between his legs again, the gesture accompanied by a soft moan. 

The kiss they start is surprisingly gentle, with both of them leaning onto each other, more a touch of lips than a real kiss, until King decides that he has been half-hard for long enough and pulls on the black hair again, making his lover moan and, consequently open his mouth, leaving him to just push his tongue into the other’s mouth licking and enjoying the ride. 

Blue eyes stare at him, startled for a second. 

But even if Ram’s quiet it doesn’t mean that he is shy, after all, he already knows that King’s wants it, he can feel the other’s erection on his stomach, so he decides to tease him. His finger teases King’s stomach, moving through the smooth planes of his chest, while allowing the other to control the kiss, pressing his finger on a previously abused nipple for a second and getting a moan as a reward. But he already discovered yesterday the sounds his senior does when his nipples get teased now, he craves for more information. Would he like if he licks his hips? Will he like his hipbones to be bitten? 

His long fingers travel lower, tangling into the hair in his treasure trail, before circling above King’s underwear. Last night they didn’t have this much time to tease, both too thirsty and hungry for each other to have spare time for this. But Ram craves it, and now he has achieved his first milestone, as King has given up on kissing, now just pressing his open mouth against the other, while an impossible amount of soft sounds exit his throat, his body squirming to get closer to the touch and his dick spasming when Ram full-on starts rubbing the tip of his dick, looking for the wetness to move onto the insulting fabric.

Taking off the fabric he starts studying his lover face wondering what would get the stronger reactions out of him, starting with the things he likes. Encircling his dick with two of his fingers makes him twitch, fumbling with his balls makes him move on the bed, almost hitting Ram with his knee, slight pressure on the underside makes him arch his back, his forehead damp but his hair still framing his face.

Ram wants to frame this moment, pull King on a flower bed, thread the most beautiful and colourful flowers on his hair, make him look like the angel he sounds like. But he continues his ministrations, with his own member throbbing, begging for attention under his boxers, more and more desperate each second that passes because Ram has discovered that he particularly enjoys this, gets off on King’s arched back, flexed muscles, face full of raw pleasure. 

And he wonders if the other can get any more beautiful, so he moves, looking for the lube he left on the bedside table last night, half-empty and heavy on his hand. On his way, he also brings a condom, because he didn’t get to fill King yesterday, but both agreed on getting back to it in the morning.

King… he doesn’t even notice that Ram has moved because his dominant hand is still teasing him, fumbling with his balls, drawing circles in his perineum. Something on his mind tells him to touch Ram too but he can’t help but only grip his biceps, maybe with more force than needed, but he is too lost on the pleasure.

-King, are you okay with this? -Ram has stopped everything, letting his lover catch his breath and answer the question, and even when King nodded, he still waited to stare at him with his huge puppy eyes, needing a verbal answer.

-Shit, Ram, I promise I am okay, we already talked about it, I want you inside, come on.

And where King had just seen a puppy was a wolf, his fingers already drenched on lube, not bothering on warming them because he knew, the change on temperature would make his P’ enjoy it even more. First playing by rubbing his fingers through the tight ring of muscle, only inserting the smooth tip of his fingers, making King restless, pushing his hips forward, managing to get the two fingers up to the first knuckle on one thrust, his head thrown back.

Ram might not be an expert on fingering, but he was eager to learn, remembering every small detail from when he had fingered his boyfriend until he came the previous night, pushing against his walls while trying to stretch him further. Even if he wanted to just observe King’s face, he also had a very clear goal to take care of him, so he left his weight move forward, press against the other and kiss his forehead, moving his lips until he reaches the sensitive spot behind King’s ear while pushing his fingers forwards inside him, caressing his walls, until he finds the soft skin and hears King cry.

It was easier to find that the previous day, maybe because he knew where to find it, but Ram likes to think that it is because it is more swollen due to King being more excited. He misses it sometimes, not wanting his lover to get oversensitive too soon but happy when a white milky liquid starts running down his shaft. Now he is happy of having researched as much as he did, and thankful for his English knowledge because having had to only entrust Thai would have made it much harder. 

-Ram, you can just… - King struggles to speak, so Ram halts his movements, worried for a second because the other’s eyes are full of tears- you can just fuck me now, baby.

As a response Ram growls rubbing his pelvis against the bed, because he has neglected himself enough, throwing his underwear away and moving to in a whim put on the condom and lube himself. He stops for a second, his nose against Ram in a soft eskimo kiss, his eyes more black than blue, pupils dilated and staring into light brown eyes in a silent question.

-I promise I will tell you if it hurts Ram.

He pushes in, holding himself back to go as slowly as possible, looking for discomfort on King’s face, not letting himself notice the tight heat surrounding him, almost too hot. His eyes close for a second because it’s too much after depriving himself of attention to take care of his partner.

-Ram? – King is smiling, placing a kiss on his cheek, and Ram feels like for a second is only the two of them, the rest of the world blurred - You can continue, baby.

Slowly he starts because his dick is not small and even if that makes him happy in any other situation right now, he doesn’t want to hurt his lover. But then King arches his back, screams and his nails scratch Ram’s back, marking parallel lines on either side of his tattoo. Right on that moment, Ram throws the last of self-restraint that was left in him, bottoming out in one go and growling when King contracts around him, repeating the motion, pushing his hands under the other’s plush butt and squishing it with his finger, the legs surrounding his hips and pushing against him, wanting to be even closer.

He knows he won’t last long, every part of his body too aware of everything about King, so he decides to at least take his lover with him, not caring if it ends quickly, he will just do it again later. Pumping at King’s dick, licking his nipple, nibbling at his skin, licking and putting pressure on the already-there hickeys. Everything is too much and too quick, and when King explodes, his cum splashing between him, his temple full of sweat but his face so happy and satisfied he doesn’t take more than a couple of thrusts for him to cum inside the condom, quickly pulling himself out because King’s entrance is pulsing, closing and opening too quickly for his already overwhelmed mind.

He only manages to tie the condom letting it fall on the trash bin before King tackles him in a sticky and wet hug, followed by a soft kiss because they’re still catching their breaths.

-Next time I will take care of you Cool Boy, I still have to check if you have hidden tattoos that you don’t want to show me -his smile is so big that Ram feels blinded, so he pushes King’s hair back and kisses his nose.

I love him.

Or that’s what they both think, but will never say, at least not now, not when their minds are clouded and their hearts already too close to their sleeves. 

But they have time. All the time of the world.

And Ram knows that getting King’s name tattooed is a bad idea but his brain is already going overboard, thinking about a beautiful geometrical pattern and lavender plants.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm not sure if the use of these words is well-known but just in case.  
> *Rachis: the middle part of a feather, the "firm" or "hard" part.  
> **Barbs: the soft part of the feather that grows on both sides of the rachis.
> 
> I wrote this on a writing spree and finished at 4am, and I am too shy to read it again, so sorry for any mistakes. Also I am preparing a "special" two-part fic to celebrate my fic "Puppy" almost reaching 90 kudos, but it will take me a while so maybe we will celebrate even more? A sneak peek, it has something to do with the puppy café I mentioned on previous parts of this series! Will Ram get the tattoo? Will King hate it 👀? I'll probably write about it ^^
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments (pls pls leave comments maybe suggestions for more fics? 🥺).  
> Stay safe!
> 
> Find me in:
> 
> [art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/plsbemystar/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/plsbemystar)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/plsbemystar)


End file.
